Organic light emitting display devices use light of organic light emitting diodes to produce images. The organic light emitting diodes are arranged in a matrix manner in the organic light emitting display device. For driving the organic light emitting diodes to produce the images, methods currently in use can be classified into two types of a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix type can satisfy the requirement of large size or high-resolution display more appropriately.
The organic light emitting display device is driven by the use of thin film transistors. Each pixel structure in the organic light emitting display device can include at least two thin film transistors and a storage capacitor.
Generally, the thin film transistor includes a substrate, and a transparent conductive layer, a metal gate layer, a gate insulating layer, an amorphous silicon (a-Si) layer, a source/drain layer, a protective layer and a pixel electrode sequentially formed on the substrate.
However, if the organic light emitting display device is made by using the above thin film transistors, and after the thin film transistors are formed, one step for forming a pixel defined layer should be added for filling organic material. That would make the process of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device become relatively more complicated, and thus production rate of the organic light emitting display device would be reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a new organic light emitting display device and method for manufacturing the organic light emitting display device that can simplify manufacturing process and enhance production rate.